


From Her Hands

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Cinderella (1950)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: The dress comes from her hands. Her husband removes it tonight.





	From Her Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Cinderella' nor am I profiting off this.

The dress comes from her hands. No mice help her along; no fairy godmother fixes her up, because nobody has stripped her. 

Tonight, the dress comes from her hands. Tonight, her husband removes the clothing with gentle hands and whispered praises. 

The seamstresses will be jealous. Her skin is like sinking into silken sheets. 

Her skin burns scarlet under the avalanche of praise. The touches are light, but leave behind little sparks dancing across her skin. 

This must be the pleasure her stepsisters spoke of, dreamt of experiencing. This must be the happiness she craves. 

It must be. It must.


End file.
